At the end of a long day
by AbcEasyAs123
Summary: Cute one shot with the aftermath of Jane in danger and Lisbon worrying about him. Story better than the summary, promise. Jisbon and a little bit of jealous Fischer


**An: Only a little one shot of Jisbon as people want more in the show :) Enjoy**

* * *

Jane was sitting on a nearby bench when he saw her. He was meant to be listening to whatever Fischer was saying to him, yet he couldn't look away. When her eyes found his, even from far away, her eyes looked teary. Fischer noticed he was no longer paying attention and slowed her conversation, until she nearly stopped.

"Jane?" She said, watching as he stood from his position on the bench.

"Yeah, right," he mumbled.

Fischer followed his eye of sight and was about to say something when he just walked away, leaving Fischer a little irked and wondering what made Lisbon so special he could drop the conversation and walk off to her.

Jane smiled halfheartedly at Lisbon who had only just arrived, rushing towards him. She broke out into a run and didn't stop until she was wrapped around Jane in a tight hug. Her arms were around his neck and his were around her back. Lisbon buried her face in his neck, breathing in the fact that he was still alive.

Fischer watched from the sidelines as Jane and Lisbon ran to each other. She had never really seen Lisbon show Jane any affection, all their relationship was, she thought, was arguing and disagreeing with the occasional friendly banter. She certainly had never seen them hug one another, and she also didn't like the small pang of jealousy that crept up on her as she watched them. They were hugging each other so tightly they didn't look like they were letting go anytime soon.

Jane suddenly felt Lisbon shudder and he pulled back to look at her. She had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Do you know how dangerous it was in there?" She choked, staring straight into Jane's eyes. "You should have waited, you could've been-" she couldn't continue because her voice cracked, tears breaking the barrier at the thought of what could have happened.

"Teresa, I'm right here," he spoke softly, taking both of her hands, gently brushing his thumbs over them. "Look at me, I'm here and I'm fine." He said as he brought her closer for another hug.

"Just don't do anything like that again in future. Not until I get there." She mumbled into his shirt. "I promise." He said seriously, he hated that it was him who was making Lisbon cry, so he just hugged her closer.

Fischer stood and wondered what they were talking about. She knew she was being petty, Jane was only just in a life threatening situation for gods sake, but she hated how close they were. Every time the couple looked into each other's eyes, she just felt plain jealousy.

Lisbon had told her before that the two had never been in a relationship, and now she was starting to doubt it. When the couple broke apart, finally, Fischer walked over to them.

"Boss said you two have to go to the office and fill in some paperwork." She said plainly. This was partly true, they would need to do the paperwork, but they couldn't probably leave it until the morning at least.

Jane and Lisbon both smiled at Fischer politely. "Common Teresa, let's go and do the boring stuff." Jane smiled at her, hoping for one in return as he took her hand and led her towards the parking lot. She did give him one in return, eyes still glistening from the tears. That was not quite what Fischer had intended to do, but she kept quiet and walked to her own car.

Paperwork completed, less and less people at the office as the night grew on, Jane and Lisbon found themselves oh his couch, laying next to each other top to toe. Lisbon lay on her back, full length of the couch with her shoes and jacket on the floor somewhere. Jane lay the other way on his back his legs dangling off the edge of the arm.

Lisbon closed her eyes and tired to relax. She knew he was right there next to her, she could literally feel his body right there next to her. She still felt sick inside when she thought about what could've happened.

Jane must've felt her tense up around him because he reached for her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. Lisbon let out a breath, relaxing back into the couch. Jane let their hands rest on his chest, still interlocked, and he also closed his eyes.

And that's how the team found them the next morning.

Lisbon had curled her legs up, Jane in his usually position, all the while their hands still in each other's, which would rise and fall on Jane's chest. Cho had come in the earliest and let them be, smiling slightly at the sight of them. Wiley had come in next and looked at the pair oddly. Cho has just shrugged and told him not to wake them yet.

As people filtered in, they remained at quiet as one could in an FBI building, and yet the couple remained sound asleep, every now and then tightening the grip they had on the others hand. Everyone knew they'd had a long day previous, so they just let them be.

* * *

**An: Hope you liked the one shot, review and let me knew what you think :)**


End file.
